Losing Streak
by Appomattoxco
Summary: Spike has a perfect day. Extreme Sap Warning!


Title: Losing Streak  
  
Author: Melissa L.  
  
Rating: PG for some swearing  
  
Archive: the Bloody Awful Sandlot All About Spike if they want otherwise let me know.  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine and I'm not making any money. Not even at my job  
  
Feedback: Please I did this as a challenge response. The high quality of the stories at the site has me a little shy about submitting it though so please let me know what you think.  
  
Summary: Answer to the Spikes perfect day challenge at All About Spike. This is an AU a few years from now Spike is alive and living with Buffy and the gang near the Cleveland Hellmouth. Sorry in advance for the cliché ending I just can't help myself. Fluffy-itis it's a sad condition.  
  
Losing Streak  
  
Xander could hear laughter as soon as he opened the car door. The Hellmouth East has its share of nastiness but it's a much happier place than the one they left. Buffy laughter is an every day kind-a thing now that Spike's come back with a pulse. Xander even caught Giles laughing and arguing with the former vampire this morning over the translation of some dusty book. Xander had seen the look of pride on Spike's face that Giles missed when the older man had said, "Take a look at this passage! This time, my friend, you are wrong." Giles had put the emphasis on wrong but it was obvious it was the words "my friend" that Spike heard loud and clear. He really couldn't blame Spike a word of praise from Giles could still make Xander feel a little taller.  
  
"So Xan how'd the big date go?" Buffy asked. She and Spike were in their favorite spot for warm evenings curled up together on the back porch swing.  
  
"Great, no thanks to the no longer undead." Xander teased with a smile.  
  
"Hey, what am I getting the blame for now? If it weren't for me you wouldn't have even met the girl Harris." Spike went a long.  
  
"Well, you didn't let me know she was a vegetarian. I almost ordered the veal!"  
  
Buffy laughed and said, "You were the one who wanted to meet 'a nice demon who wouldn't eat anyone or try to end the world.' I think you owe Spike a six-pack at least."  
  
"Yeah and not the piss you drink either."  
  
"I'll think about it." Xander made a mental note to ask Giles where to get the import Spike liked best. "Enough about my date what was so funny before?"  
  
"Spike's a real loser!" Buffy said with a smirk.  
  
"Praise be she's seen the light!" Xander said. Even in the dim light he could see Spikes smug look this was all planned out. The couple had news to share and it wasn't the usual bad kind. "Give over you two what's this all about?"  
  
"Y'see I've just had a bloody perfect day." Spike said trying to sound as if that weren't the case and failing horribly. "First off I lose an argument with the watcher over that prophesy then Red spills a potion an' ruins my old Docs."  
  
"I see said the one eyed man. It's just awful that this year's apocalypse has been called off and too bad you're doomed to suffer Willow's chocolate- y chip apologies this week. I for one am glad I'm not in your holey old shoes."  
  
"That's not the worst of it found out today we're losing the snack-let then Buffy had to top it all off with her little shocker."  
  
"Wow you mean Dawn got the scholarship to Oxford. That's great news. What could Buffy have to say that would top that?" Xander asked.  
  
Buffy said, "Better sit down Xan when I told Spike he passed out."  
  
"I did not! I just got a bit dizzy is all." Spike objected.  
  
"Honey admit it you totally lost consciousness." Buffy said with a giggle and snuggled closer to Spike.  
  
"So what if I did?" He patted Buffy's tummy "Today's been the best losing streak of my whole bloody existence. You'll be godfather wont you uncle floppy? " Xander wouldn't be giving Spike too hard a time about fainting as he felt a little woozy himself.  
  
End A/N Spike also got in a good shag with Buffy and a spot of violence but that happens every day in my little world so it wasn't mentioned to Xander. 


End file.
